


From The Diary Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire

by Cerdic519



Series: Further Adventures Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes [94]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Butt Plugs, First Time, Gay Sex, Kilts, M/M, Massage, Realization, Scotland, Swimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Sherlock schemes..... and wins!





	From The Diary Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



June 1903

Ye Gods, how had I been so damn blind?

I owed one almighty debt to my annoying brother Sherry (all right, and to his behemoth of a lover Mr. Hardland) for putting me right about Watson. Now that I actually engaged my feeble brain and watched, I could see that he did indeed give me the sort of looks that were not so much pushing the bounds of friendship as charging towards them on a horse at full gallop. And when I 'accidentally' wandered out of the bathroom wearing only a towel one day – that absent-minded reputation was suddenly damn useful – he had a coughing fit that did not in the least cover up the fact that he was also bright red.

He actually liked me. But did he _love_ me?

۩۩۩۩E♔RI۩۩۩۩

July 1903

I had taken to going to the gymnasium more since my revelation, and also to doing exercises in my room. Those curious glances I was getting from Watson were ony increasing, especially as even though it was summer I was taking to suddenly wearing only a dressing-gown after my post-exercise bath. Very risqué for even an Edwardian gentleman and I had taken the precaution of warning Mrs. Hudson not to send up any visitors of an evening without ample notice.

A lady of her quality really should not have smirked like that.

۩۩۩۩E♔RI۩۩۩۩

August 1903

Watson had looked at me as if I were mad, but had agreed readily enough when I had suggested a week at a quiet seaside resort in Sussex, not far from where I was planning for us to retire shortly. I suppose that he thought little more of it – until we went down to the beach one day and I told him I had reserved two beach-houses so we could change.

I thought for one horrible moment that I was going to lose my wager with my annoying brother because, when I saw Watson emerging from his beach-house in that tight-fitting costume I had to double back quickly into my own because.... well, because. He looked gorgeous enough in his everyday clothes, but seriously, how was he going to spend a day on the beach with those bowed legs of his without getting ravished? I wanted him so badly but.... no, I could control myself. Fortunately a few quick thoughts of Mycroft wearing a costume did the trick and I was able to leave my own beach-house without scandalizing anybody. 

The best part was, I thought, splashing about in the water with Watson, although it was a close thing between that and his going back to his beach-house. The rear view.... Lord have mercy!

۩۩۩۩E♔RI۩۩۩۩

September 1903

I may have been pushing things a little when I told Watson that had pulled my shoulder and asked if he had any of that unguent that worked on such things. Not only did he, but he insisted on applying it himself. It was of course quite wrong of me to feel pleasure at his increasingly rapid breathing, although when he moved in close behind my chair – well, either that was a handgun in his pocket or he really was pleased to see me. And his gun was across the other side of the room, so.....

The other thing that changed between us was that something I only noted when Sherry pointed it out to me during a visit. I had never been that good with recognizing personal space and would often sit too close to Watson who would look at me curiously but just accept it. But now when I did that he moved even closer, so much so that we were almost cudd....

He so hated that word!

۩۩۩۩E♔RI۩۩۩۩

October 1903

I had a sudden opportunity with a case in Scotland, which involved us travelling all the way to distant Caithness where I was able to solve a murder for Sergeant Jophiel Wainwright, Mrs. Hudson's nephew. The relatively slow pace of life in general up there necessitated a stop overnight in Inverness, and it was while we were there that Watson mentioned the old thing about a true Scotsman never wearing anything under his kilt. Struck by inspiration I led us into a kilt shop where we both ordered kilts in our respective clans (Campbell for him and MacDonald for me). They had to order his in but, luckily, they had mine in stock.

I was some little time in the changing-room and came out to find John looking away from me. When I coughed he turned round and.....

I knew. That was the moment. The lust in his eyes was such that it was a miracle he did not jump me there and then, shop assistants be damned!

Somehow we got back to our hotel for the night and up to our room, where he almost threw me onto the bed.

“You bastard!” he almost snarled. “You have been teasing me!”

“Well?” I smiled. “What are you going to do about it, my love?”

We both froze. First use of a very slightly problematic four-letter word there. He looked at me in astonishment, then smiled.

“Make you mine!” he growled. “Like I should have done long ago if I had had any sense!”

I grinned, unclipped the kilt so I was laying on it and raised my legs. He went deathly pale.

“You.... you... you have a plug in you?”

“Been waiting long enough”, I mock grumbled. “Should I go out for coffee maybe?”

He disrobed in an impressively short time, rapidly working himself to full mast before positioning himself at my entrance.

“Not a bloody chance!” he snarled as he removed the plug and began to work his way in.

۩۩۩۩E♔RI۩۩۩۩

There is the remote possibility that I fainted at some point. Well I did not, but it make him so damn cocky that he had fucked me into unconsciousness that he kept at it all evening!


End file.
